Hablando del Drarryverso
by Allyselle
Summary: ¿Cuál es el cliché más molesto para Draco? ¿Qué profesión prefiere Harry? ¿Cómo son las fiestas secretas en Hogwarts? ¿Qué tipo de situaciones escandalosas e inusuales han vivido? Acompaña a los chicos en una conversación sobre veelas, hechizos originales y revive viejas historias. Este es ese segmento de preguntas y respuestas que nadie pidió pero probablemente muchos disfruten.


**Disclaimer:** Harry y Draco son propiedad de J. K. y sus asociados. Los sucesos son producto de una mente aburrida y con demasiado tiempo libre. Me encantaría ver la cara de la reina si leyera estos disparates.

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Soy yo de nuevo, esta vez con algo bastante único en su clase (o eso creo). Como habrán notado tiene el tag de "parodia", aunque no estoy segura de que se pueda considerar como tal. Es algo tan extraño y bizarro -en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra- que no sabía cómo catalogarlo. Si creen que exagero, ya lo verán al leer. La idea vino a mí cuando estaba atravesando una especie de bloqueo creativo. "El camino del héroe" me drenó las fuerzas y aunque escribí un par de OS después, seguía con el deseo de escribir algo para relajarme. Entonces, durante una ducha y mientras pensaba cosas random, surgió la idea para esto. Ya hablé demasiado, ¿no? Sólo un par de advertencias: contiene posibles spoilers de algunas de mis historias -aunque nada muy relevante-; y realmente, no se lo tomen en serio. Ya saben lo que dice Mary Poppins, lo absurdo puede ser divertido. Con eso dicho, pueden pasar a leer.

* * *

 **Hablando del Drarryverso**

En un amplio salón con brillante piso de linóleo color crema, las luces iluminan a dos chicos. Uno de ellos, con el cabello rubio platino e impresionantes ojos grises. Y a su lado, con un indomable cabello oscuro y mirada color esmeralda, el protagonista de una famosa saga de libros.

-¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a esta primera edición de "Hablando del Drarryverso".

-¿Con quién estás hablando? –Miró con extrañeza a su compañero de sofá-. ¿Y cómo demonios llegamos aquí? –Harry sonrió, aclarándose la garganta.

-Draco, ya habíamos hablado de esto. Es una edición especial de…

-Pero no hay nadie más en la habitación –insistió.

-No ahora mismo, pero…

-¿Y dónde estamos exactamente? –el moreno hizo una mueca, suplicando internamente poder estar en cualquier otro lugar. O en compañía de alguien más.

-Esto es… -miró alrededor, a la chimenea a gas a su espalda, las altas paredes color aguamarina y la imponente puerta negra-. No lo sé, pero nos pidieron esto como un favor. Colabora, ¿quieres?

-¿Qué obtendré a cambio?

Ambos jóvenes discutieron durante algunos minutos, hasta que un miembro de la producción se acercó a ellos y negoció un par de términos con el heredero Malfoy.

-Bien, ¿podemos empezar de nuevo?

-Claro, adelante –Harry volvió a sonreír, tomando un par de tarjetas que aparecieron mágicamente a su lado.

-¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a esta primera edición de "Hablando del Drarryverso".

-Ya habías dicho eso –murmuró Draco.

-Lo sé, pero es que alguien no deja de interrumpirme.

-Como sea, haz lo tuyo –se encogió de hombros, cruzando la pierna con elegancia.

-En fin… Estamos aquí hoy para responder algunas preguntas enviadas por el público. Lo que siempre quisiste saber sobre el Drarryverso, respondido por sus protagonistas. ¡Empezamos! –El rubio lo miraba de reojo, como si le molestara el entusiasmo de Harry-. Pues me importa muy poco si te molesta mi entusiasmo.

-Yo no dije nada –alegó, frunciendo el ceño-. Momento, ¿también escuchas esa voz?

-Sí, desde que empezamos.

-Creí que me estaba volviendo loco al estar aquí contigo.

-Supongo que…

Chicos, se distraen otra vez.

-¡Ahí está de nuevo! –Harry miró en todas direcciones, pero no había nadie más ahí. Tampoco bocinas o…-. ¡Deja de decir lo que estoy haciendo!

-Es un poco molesto, realmente –por primera vez en el día, Draco apoyó a su colega-. ¿Colega? Este idiota irritante no es mi colega. ¡Dinos de una vez quien eres!

Ya, ya. De acuerdo. Soy la voz, chicos. Tienen que reconocerme. Ya saben, estoy en cada historia narrando en tercera persona lo que ustedes hacen. Es un trabajo extenuante, _realmente._

-No sé lo que opines, Potter. Pero esto suena a acoso.

-Uhm. No sé si sea el término correcto, pero mínimo es una violación a la privacidad.

-Yo no firmé para esto.

-No firmamos nada, Draco.

Una nueva discusión parecía avecinarse cuando Harry observó con desapego a su antiguo némesis.

-¿Avecinarse? ¿Némesis? ¿Quién dice esas cosas? –Cuestionó Draco-. ¿Te tragaste un diccionario de sinónimos olvidados? –siguió escudriñando, con su acostumbrado tono soberbio y despectivo.

-Já, hiciste enojar a la voz –se burló Harry, cuyos cabellos azabache se mecieron junto al viento del poniente.

-¿Viento del poniente? ¡Estamos en una habitación sin ventanas! De hecho, esto empieza a parecer un secuestro –refunfuñó con un mohín que retraía sus facciones y hacía parecer más larga su nariz.

-Oye, ella me agrada –festejó Harry, con una rozagante risa juvenil.

-¿Rozagante risa juvenil? ¡Parecía un hipogrifo con un ataque de asma!

Ah, ya. Basta de esto, chicos. Mi trabajo es hacerlos lucir atractivos y capturar la atención del público, denme un respiro.

-Acabas de decir que mi nariz es alargada. Los Malfoy tenemos un perfil aristocrático envidiable, inmunda voz fantasmal.

Hagamos un trato, yo seguiré narrando como se supone que lo haga y ustedes terminan con este segmento. Tengo muchas historias pendientes, ¿saben? El mundo no se reduce a ustedes dos en ese sofá.

-Eso suena estupendo –coincidió Harry, quien siempre tomaba las decisiones más acertadas.

-¡Lo sigues haciendo! ¡Eso es acoso pasivo-agresivo!

Un suspiro resonó en la habitación. Sí, en esta parte del Drarryverso yo también puedo suspirar. Está bien, te haré lucir amigable. ¿Podemos continuar?

-¡Claro! Aunque ya que nos acompañarás, deberíamos ponerte un nombre –sugirió Harry, con una sonrisa simpática-. ¿Qué te parece Koe?

Oh, qué encantadora elección. Muchas gracias, Harry.

-Ah, sí. Como sea. Arroja esas preguntas de una vez –solicitó Draco, con voz cantarina y grandes ojos de bebé-. ¡No exageres!

Qué coñazo son los aristócratas, no están felices con nada.

-¿Ahora eres española?

Soy de todo lugar y de ninguno.

 _El debate entre la voz (también conocida como Koe) y Draco se extendió por media hora, pero debido al lenguaje altisonante fue suprimido de esta versión final._

-Perdón por la demora, ahora sí estamos listos para empezar con las preguntas –retomó Harry, haciendo alarde de su expresión más amena-. Ah, mira. La primera es para ti. Mariol Grishons te pregunta: ¿cuál es el cliché que más te molesta que usen y por qué? –Draco se arrellanó en la esquina del confortable sofá, juntando sus manos en actitud introspectiva.

-Bien, esta es fácil. Odio con toda mi alma oscura cuando me ponen como un débil idiota que necesita que lo rescates. Estimados, no soy una doncella. Soy un hombre capaz de patear traseros y con mucho potencial mágico. Mi genealogía se remonta a…

-Ya, muchas gracias.

-¡Déjame terminar! –exigió, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria-. Como decía, provengo de una estirpe de magos capacitados y poderosos. No necesito a ningún Gryffindor advenedizo que me arregle el día. Puedes proceder, siguiente pregunta.

-Esta es para mí –informó, releyendo la carta. Que antes era una tarjeta, pero ahora es carta porque la magia la transformó o a la escritora le importa muy poco la continuidad-. "Querido Harry, he leído que continuamente te representan como animago. ¿Cuál ha sido tu forma favorita? Con amor, Critarita Thaet".

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Parece que alguien buscó alguna página web con nombres aleatorios y los usó indiscriminadamente.

-No me culpes, sólo leo lo que dice aquí –recordó, repasando las palabras-. Verás Critarita, he sido muchas cosas durante estos años. Los más memorables fueron cuando me convertí en un ciervo y un perro similar a mi padrino Sirius. Pero mi favorito fue cuando era un crup. Me describían como un perro muy pequeño y nada intimidante. Fue muy ridículo y gracioso, me encantó.

-Para mí sigues viéndote pequeño y nada intimidante –aportó Draco.

-Soy sólo un poco más bajo que tú.

-Eso depende. Algunas veces eres más alto, más viejo o un niño.

-Sí, esto del Drarryverso puede ser confuso –admitió, tomando una carta más-. Esta pregunta es para los dos y la envía Bielen Puelo desde Perú. "Adorables Harry y Draco, he leído muchas veces que en Hogwarts hay fiestas muy alocadas. ¿Es realmente tan fácil comprar alcohol y colarse en los dormitorios de otras casas?" Uhm. ¿Quieres responder?

-Claro. Primero, me parece una absoluta falta de respeto que creas que soy adorable. Segundo, yo tampoco entiendo ese tipo de historias. Hacen ver como que nos emborrachamos a diario y luego arreglamos todo con una poción anti resaca. ¿Acaso nadie piensa en los estudiantes más jóvenes? Esos bastardillos nos delatarían a la primera oportunidad.

-En esto coincido contigo. Además, Filch controla lo que ingresamos al colegio. Y ningún lugar, ni siquiera cabeza de puerco, vendería licor a menores de edad. Así que lo siento, eso es poco probable.

-Pero es necesario cuando la historia gira alrededor de juegos de botella y esas cosas. Los escritores tienen cierta libertad, después de todo.

-Ajá. La siguiente es para ti, de parte de Listis Buldais. "Draco, continuamente eres convertido en criaturas. ¿Cuál ha sido tu naturaleza más extraña hasta el momento?"

-Esa es interesante –señaló, dándose unos toquecitos en el mentón-. He sido todo tipo de criatura. Hombre lobo, vampiro, comúnmente veela y una vez fui un hada del bosque. Pero creo que lo más extraño fue cuando me convirtieron en dementor.

-Ah, recuerdo esa. Yo también fui uno. Según recuerdo, me convertí en su líder.

-Bla, bla. Ya dije mi respuesta, lee la siguiente.

-Claro, claro. Desde México, Felia Zvito escribe: "¡Hola chicos! Es un placer participar de esta edición. Me gustaría saber, ¿cuál es su género favorito? Muchas gracias por incluirme".

-Esa es sencilla. Los hombres.

-Creo que ella hablaba del tipo de trama.

-Oh –Harry rió en voz baja, deteniéndose cuando recibió un puntapié de su acompañante, quien se había ruborizado furiosamente-. Ellos no necesitaban saber eso, Koe -reprendió, con un mohín enfurruñado.

-Chicos, la pregunta -recordó Harry, aunque sonreía tras la carta-. En mi caso, prefiero el romance. El fluff a veces es demasiado, pero es bastante aceptable. Tampoco diré que no a una buena comedia, aunque eso es más escaso.

-A mí me gusta el angst.

-¿En serio, Draco?

-Claro. Por supuesto que me gusta cuando eres tú quien sufre.

-Qué romántico.

-Aunque honestamente, parece que hay escritores que aman hacerme sufrir. A esos pequeños…

 _Con las disculpas del caso, esta parte también fue suprimida. La producción consideró que no era necesario mostrar el vasto conocimiento de léxico soez del señor Malfoy._

-Como ven, ahora seré yo quien lea las preguntas –señaló Draco, apoderándose de las cartas. Harry cedió sabiamente, evitando una confrontación. Después de todo, ya casi era hora de almuerzo-. Sé que acordamos ignorarla, pero eso que dijo Koe es verdad. Siempre te describen como alguien que come mucho.

-Uh. Tienes razón. Pero eso es parte del canon, ¿no? Las tartas de melaza y mi amor por los dulces.

-No lo sé. He estado en tantas historias que a veces se desdibuja la diferencia –dijo-. Oh, una pregunta para mí. No me molestaré en leer este nombre impronunciable, pero dice: "Oye, Draco. Continuamente te alejas de tus padres, ya sea para seguir x elección de carrera o para estar cerca de Harry. ¿Qué opinas de eso?"

-Siempre me lo pregunté.

-¿En serio?

-Ajá.

-Veamos… Mis padres siempre son un recurso a capricho del escritor. Cuando no se quieren molestar con ellos, simplemente los matan. Aunque a veces eso aporta algo a la trama. Por lo demás, es común que ellos me rechacen al saber que estoy contigo. Con el tiempo nos aceptan o me desheredan. Es un giro bastante conocido y triste, pero me parece acertado. ¿Mis padres aceptando lo nuestro y dándote mi mano en matrimonio? Eso jamás. Quizás mi madre cedería, pero él preferiría cortarse el cabello antes que tratarte como a su hijo.

-Supongo que depende de la historia. Al final de _El camino del héroe_ me llevaba bien con Lucius.

-Sí, pero en _Pergaminos Encantados_ jamás volvimos a hablar con él. Y eso que son de la misma escritora.

-Entonces lo eligen según sea conveniente para la trama –concluyó.

-André Karija de España dice: "Algo interesante es la participación de las chicas. Pansy y Ginny son dos villanas recurrentes. ¿Qué es lo peor que les han hecho? Saludos a todos" –Harry asintió, entrelazando los dedos sobre su regazo.

-Es cierto, ha habido Ginnys muy intensas y hasta violentas.

-También Pansys muy locas –concordó.

-Pansy una vez me drogó y me abandonó en el bosque –comentó.

-Y Ginevra ha tratado de matarme muchas veces. Una vez casi nos mata a mí y a mi hijo –Draco fue presa de un escalofrío, mientras recibía una mirada de compasión.

-¿Siguiente carta?

-Harou Ottorsimo de Venezuela: "Esta pregunta es para Harry. Muchas veces te describen como un hombre promiscuo. ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?" –el aludido recibió la interrogante con un ligero resoplido.

-Harou, creo que depende de la historia. A veces es propicio para el desarrollo, pero también es un poco pesado. No es una reputación que me guste, pero tampoco la rechazo abiertamente –Draco sonrió de un forma que indicaba que se reservaba para sí mismo algunos comentarios mordaces.

-Vamos, Koe. No me delates. Intento terminar con esto –solicitó, con expresión astuta-. ¡Siguiente! "¡Los han hechizado muchas veces, amigos! ¿Podrían hacer un recuento de las maldiciones más peculiares que han recibido? Atentamente, Argio Quar de Chile". Por supuesto, las buenas historias tienen estos elementos originales. Una vez me hechizaron para que fuera incapaz de tener sexo con chicas.

-Así que empezaste con los chicos –supuso, ante lo que ambos jóvenes rieron-. A mí me hechizaron para que enmudeciera hasta que besara a la persona que me gustaba.

-Sí, todavía tengo pesadillas sobre eso. Uhm, también me han dado amortentia y pociones para confesar secretos.

-¡Yo fui convertido en chica! –exclamó Harry.

-Oh, vamos. Los dos hemos sido mujeres alguna vez. Dime, ¿fue un hechizo o una poción?

-En realidad me caí en un estanque encantado –reconoció.

-Qué mal asunto.

-No estuvo tan mal.

-Si tú lo dices –finalizó, escogiendo la siguiente carta-. Es mi turno. Shin Mara desde Argentina: "Hola, Draco. Seré muy feliz si lees esto. Me encantaría saber, de todas las veces que has tenido _citas_ con Harry, ¿cuál ha sido tu favorita?". Parece que tienes suerte, porque lo leí. Así que citas. Con este hombre las cosas pueden ser muy impredecibles –confesó, señalando al moreno con un despreocupado ademán-. Desde un paseo por Londres con pizza y chucherías, hasta montar un espectáculo no apto para todo público que termina filtrándose en internet. Así que me quedo con algo intermedio, como esa vez que nos conocimos en un crucero y salimos a caminar a la playa. Eso fue genial.

-Estabas un poco fuera de personaje esa vez –apuntó.

-Sí, pero no le quita lo divertido. ¡Una más! –proclamó-. "Hi, guys! Soy Scoll Rain desde Estados Unidos. He notado que incluso dentro del Drarryverse, suelen emparejarlos con otras personas. ¿Cuál ha sido el _amante_ más raro que han tenido?". Huy, esto escaló muy rápido. Fascinante. Vas, Potter. Respóndele al pequeño Scoll.

-Es algo para pensar. Digo, lo más común es que sea pareja de Ginny. Pero también he compartido romances con Hermione, Luna e incluso Pansy. Hablando de chicas, claro. Cuando se trata de hombres, recuerdo a Anthony, Zabini y Neville. Quizás lo más inusual fue cuando estuve liado con Dennis Creevey. Como dijiste antes, sigo teniendo pesadillas sobre eso –Harry se estremeció, arrugando la nariz ante sus propias palabras.

-Has puesto la vara muy alta, pero lo intentaré. Mis chicas suelen ser Pansy, Astoria o Hermione. Y chicos… Bueno, hay de todo. Pero lo más raro es cuando me emparejan con Weasley.

-¿Ron?

-¡Por supuesto! Me imagino besando su cara con migajas de pan y me dan ganas de cortármela.

 _La trasmisión tuvo que ser interrumpida porque Harry casi se ahoga con su saliva después de esa declaración._

-Ya me aburrí, te dejo esto –delegó el rubio, regresándole las cartas.

-Esta es buena. Marine Binassin desde Ecuador pregunta: "Hey Harry, no sé tú, pero estoy un poco cansada de que tu profesión sea ser auror. Por fortuna, muchos escritores se revelan. De todas las profesiones que has tenido, ¿cuál dirías que ha sido la más genial?"

-Coincido, es interesante.

-Pues… Recuerdo muchas, obviamente. He sido maestro, entrenador de dragones, inefable, medimago, chef, escritor, bombero y hasta instructor de magia sin varita. Sin embargo, lo más genial es cuando soy jugador de quidditch. Me encanta el deporte y es una vida emocionante. Ojalá la escritora hiciera algo de ese tipo.

-Ya lo hizo, ¿no leíste _El olor de nuestro amor_?

-Pero fue un one shot, eso no vale –Draco ladeó el rostro, considerando ese argumento.

-Si estás pidiendo cosas, entonces yo quiero ser modelo de revista. Puedo imaginar mi sedoso cabello moviéndose con el viento y mis cautivantes ojos echando chispas. Aparecerían rosas alrededor de mí y me aplicarían un filtro brillante.

-¿Rosas y filtro? ¿En qué estás pensando? Esto es Fanfiction, no anime –rechazó, casi dejando caer las cartas.

-¿Anime? Yo no veo eso.

-Yo tampoco. Supongo que es culpa de ella que nosotros sepamos eso –ambos miraron fijamente hacia el cielo raso.

-Oye, Harry. ¿Qué se supone que buscamos ahí?

-No sé, pero creo que derribamos como 16 paredes –comentó, ordenando los papeles en su poder-. Sigamos, solo quedan tres cartas. Cángela Michrik de Colombia: "¡Hola! Chicos, es común que tengan que enfrentarse a villanos. ¿Quién de ellos ha sido el más memorable? ¡Saludos!"

-Villanos, eso es ocurrente. Sabes, la primera que acudió a mi mente fue la madre de Crabbe. Ha aparecido sólo un par de veces y la verdad fue una digna oponente. Le doy puntos por creatividad al autor –halagó, con un cortés asentimiento.

-Uhm, es mi turno. Me quedo con esa vez en que fue Fred quien sobrevivió y se convirtió en un psicópata sanguinario. No pude dormir por meses después de eso.

-Es comprensible –coincidió-. ¡Vamos, sólo dos más! –alentó, por fin involucrándose con el evento.

-Joan Nikire de Brasil: "Olá galera, mi pregunta es: dentro de un universo tan grande y variado, ¿pueden recordar los sucesos más insólitos en los que se han visto involucrados?" –Draco chasqueó la lengua, reacomodándose por decimotercera vez en el sillón.

-¿Qué fue eso, Koe? ¡Discúlpame por querer mantener mi ropa libre de arrugas!

Me distrae un poco.

-Draco, hay que contestarle a Joan, ¿recuerdas?

-Sucesos insólitos, eh. ¿No respondimos eso antes? Digo, hemos sido convertidos en chica.

-Yo he estado embarazado –recordó.

-Por favor, ambos lo hemos estado. Por cierto, sigo molesto por esa vez en que me embarazaste sin mi permiso.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo –masculló.

-Eso fue muy irresponsable, Harry.

-¡Hablábamos de sucesos insólitos! –Repitió, tratando de rescatar la pregunta-. Ahora que lo pienso, yo he sido drogadicto.

-Y yo una puta.

-Interrumpí tu boda una vez.

-Yo he tenido una nube temperamental en mi cabeza –dijo con presteza, en lo que parecía haberse convertido en un desafío de quién decía lo más insólito.

-Me volví el sucesor de Voldemort.

-Já, yo me volví loco y viajaba de hotel en hotel pensando que me acompañabas.

-¡Me he quedado ciego!

-Medio ciego siempre has estado –murmuró-. Yo me he quedado mudo.

-He viajado en el tiempo.

-Me he quedado atrapado en el tiempo –expuso, ordenándose el cabello rubio con apariencia desenfadada.

-Me han secuestrado un par de veces.

-La mafia me ha obligado a trabajar para ellos. También el Ministerio, me usaron como su puta –el moreno tamborileó con sus dedos.

-He sido torturado muchas veces.

-A mí casi me matan tus amigos.

-Yo he matado a mi mejor amigo, eso fue triste.

-Yo me he suicidado –Harry tomó una generosa bocanada de aire, girándose en el sillón.

-¡Pues Scorpius se ha enamorado de mí muchas veces!

-¿Y eso qué? Una vez compré a Albus en una subasta.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo pasó eso? –Draco se echó a reír, encantador y malicioso.

-Eso nunca pasó, pero tu cara fue muy graciosa al escucharlo.

-A veces en serio te odio.

-Pues no parece –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona-. ¿Sabes qué más? He sido un fantasma.

-Yo te he matado un par de veces. Con amor, por supuesto –añadió, con una mirada sagaz.

-Ah, ¿también cuenta lo que hemos hecho al otro? Porque te he borrado la memoria incontables veces. Me sorprende que siquiera recuerdes tu nombre.

-Una vez te tuve encadenado junto a mi trono.

-Te he quitado la virginidad muchas veces –Harry jadeó, indignado.

-¡Acordamos no mencionar eso!

-Bien, bien. Lee la última pregunta –todavía con apariencia arisca, recuperó la carta restante.

-Fran Norch de Nicaragua: "¡Buen día, chicos! Es un gusto dirigirme a ustedes. Justo hoy pensaba, ya es 2019. ¿Cómo será el Drarryverso en este año y los venideros? ¡Espero que puedan decírmelo!"

-¿2019? –Repitió Draco, examinando sus manos y las facciones de su compañero-. ¿No deberíamos tener unos 38 años? ¿Por qué nos vemos como de 20?

-Uhm, esa es la magia del Fanfiction, Draco. De hecho, cada lector nos ha imaginado de diferente edad a medida que leía. ¿No es así, chicos?

-Y ahí van otras treinta y dos paredes –comentó con gracia.

-Como sea, con esto finalizamos la primera edición de "Hablando del Drarryverso" –informó, con lo que las cartas desaparecieron-. Muchas gracias por enviar sus dudas y espero que nuestras respuestas fueran de su agrado.

-Y si no es el caso, no hay problema. No nos importa en lo absoluto.

-¡Draco! –reprendió, esforzándose por no perder su sonrisa.

-Ya, ya. Potty.

Chicos.

-En fin. Por nuestra parte…

Chicos.

-¿Qué pasó, Koe? –Harry miró en todas direcciones, sin estar seguro de cómo dirigirse a la voz-. Koe.

Ah, lo siento. Sólo creí apropiado recordarles que no se pueden despedir aún, porque no han contestado la última pregunta.

-Oh –reconoció, con una sonrisa de disculpa-. ¿Te quieres hacer cargo, Draco? El futuro del Drarryverso.

-Sabes, después de tanto tiempo creerías que ya están hartos de vernos ponernos las manos encima.

-Pues no es así.

-Estas fujoshis son insaciables.

-Parece que responderé yo –decidió Harry-. El Drarryverso es infinito, estimado público. Mientras ustedes lo amen y piensen en nosotros, nunca morirá. Gracias a todo el batallón de escritores que nos mantienen en el escenario y a los lectores que los animan con comentarios. Todos ustedes son los verdaderos protagonistas. Estoy seguro que en 2019 el Drarryverso seguirá extendiendo sus dominios, lleno de historias maravillosas e inolvidables.

-Así es –coincidió Draco, dejando de actuar como tsundere y…-. Koe, ¿qué demonios es un tsundere?

Oh. Ya sabes, cuando alguien es grosero y amargado al inicio, pero después resulta que es dulce y amoroso. Usualmente se relaciona a personajes de anime.

-Vaya, la escritora realmente debe dejar de ver animes.

¿Puedo seguir con mi trabajo?

-Adelante, querida.

Entonces… Draco coincidió con él, dejando de actuar como tsundere y adoptando un semblante amistoso.

-Damas y caballeros, el Drarryverso aún tiene mucho que ofrecer. Por ejemplo, hace poco recibí un borrador sobre una historia de comedia –compartió, encontrándose con la mirada de Harry como en un acuerdo sobre el potencial de ese género-. Seguramente tendré que actuar como un idiota, pero creo que será una buena experiencia.

-Indudablemente. Por mi parte, escuché algunas ideas para historias sobre profecías, detectives y algo relacionado con universos alternos con temática de almas gemelas que…

 _Por última vez, Harry y Draco fueron silenciados. Harry recibió una seria reprimenda acerca de lo desleales y desagradables que son los spoilers, así como la importancia de mantener los secretos de la escritora._

-Ahora sí, es momento de despedirnos –indicó Draco, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa-. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos. Nosotros tenemos que irnos hacia otras historias, pero fue un gusto ser parte de esto.

-Pasamos un buen momento juntos, ¿eh? La producción se encargará de recibir sus impresiones, sugerencias y preguntas para la próxima edición.

-¿Habrá próxima edición?

-No lo sé. ¿Qué opinas tú, Koe?

¿Por qué yo debería saberlo? Será a capricho de la escritora, recuerden.

-Bien, entonces volveremos a vernos o no –estableció Harry, pese a estar consciente de lo ambiguo de esa afirmación-. ¿Decimos lo siguiente juntos?

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Larga vida al Drarry! –exclamaron al unísono, terminando con una cálida sonrisa.

-Eso fue agotador.

-Fue inusual, pero estuvo bien. Eh, Draco. ¿Crees que estaría bien irnos por nuestra cuenta o esperamos las indicaciones de la producción?

Oigan chicos.

-¿Qué pasó, Koe? –cuestionó Draco, abandonando su apariencia arrogante y sentándose despreocupado-. Creí que habíamos terminado con eso.

Los viejos hábitos mueren lento, discúlpenme. Después de escucharlos hablar sobre el Drarryverso y pensar en todas esas historias, me surgió una duda.

-Dinos, tal vez Draco y yo podamos ayudarte.

Esto es como un espacio especial, ¿no? No es un fanfic Drarry normal. Entonces, ¿están enamorados en esta parte del Drarryverso o no?

-Estoy empezando a cuestionarme todo lo que sé.

-No seas dramático, Harry. Somos amigos. Aunque…

-¿Sí?

-No sé, de pronto noté un brillo entrañable e impresionante en tus ojos esmeraldas.

-¡Draco!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Siento la urgencia de tomar tu mano y besar tus afilados pómulos.

-¿Qué es este cosquilleo desconocido, Harry?

-No lo sé, pero mi pecho vibra cada vez que te veo.

No sé en que vaya a terminar eso, pero me parece irrespetuoso seguir viendo. Así que aprovecharé que puedo dirigirme a ustedes, chicos. Gracias por su atención y por permitirnos robarles unos minutos de su tiempo. Espero que se acuerden de mí la próxima vez que lean un Fanfic. Soy su amiga, Koe. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Oh, demonios. ¿Qué es todo ese tiradero de ropa? ¡Esto escaló muy rápido! ¡Producción! ¡Escritora! ¡Esto no estaba en el guion!

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** al terminar de escribir no estaba segura de publicar esto, pero entonces lo releí y dije "qué demonios", jajaja. Creo que en los años que llevo en el fandom sólo he leído dos parodias, nada como esto. Tengo algunas cosas que decir, así que seguiré robando su tiempo. Primero, muchas de las referencias son reales. Pertenecen a fics que he leído o escrito. Si alguna de ellas les llamó mucho la atención, siéntanse libres de escribirme y (si la referencia es verdadera y lo recuerdo) con gusto les diré el nombre del fic. Si por casualidad reconocen alguna referencia a un fic suyo, bueno, tómenlo con humor. Segundo, "Koe" es una palabra japonesa que literalmente se traduce como "voz". Tercero, no pienso dejar de ver anime. Cuarto, los países que mencioné son los que aparecen en mis estadísticas. Es decir, de dónde son la mayoría de ustedes. Muchísimas gracias. Quinto, como dijo Harry, no sé si habrá o no una segunda edición. Se me quedaron algunas preguntas en el tintero, pero también estoy trabajando en otros fics.

Muchas gracias por leer mis disparates, espero haberles sacado una que otra sonrisa. Y no me despido, porque pronto sabrán de mí.

Hasta luego, chicos

Allyselle.


End file.
